


Road trip

by Marvelous_mutie



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelous_mutie/pseuds/Marvelous_mutie
Summary: This is a little bonus drabble for Calogan Week.





	Road trip

   Logan opened his eyes, blinking sleepily in the dim light. The red numbers on the clock read 6:10am. Around his chest, a long, white arm was slung. From behind, he could feel his partner's soft breathing tickling his head.

   He rolled over to face Caliban. The albino man's skin was easy to see in the darkness. Logan leaned in to plant a kiss on his soft cheek. 

"Good morning." He whispered. "It's time to get up. We gotta get moving early." 

   Caliban crinkled his nose and furrowed his brow. He pulled the covers up over his head, exposing his long, bare feet. Logan chuckled as Caliban groaned in protest. 

"Come on. You were the one who wanted to stay up late last night." Logan peeked in to the blanket.

"Only because you made me an offer I couldn't refuse." Large, sleepy, blue eyes met his. "You knew I wouldn't turn you down. It was sabotage, pure and simple."

"Worth it?" Logan smirked. 

"Maybe..." The blanket sealed itself again. 

   Logan turned over onto his back and stretched. Today was going to be a good day. It was the anniversary of their new life in Canada. There was a thud from downstairs. Laura was awake. 

   Before she could climb up into the loft where Logan and Caliban slept, Logan decided to quickly throw on boxers and pyjama pants. Caliban was always dressed at night so he could afford to remain wrapped up in a cocoon of warmth. Before they knew it, Laura had popped up through the hole in the loft floor that served as their doorway. 

"Good morning!" Her voice rang out. 

   Logan sat on the edge of the bed and held his arms out to her. She ran toward him and leaped into his embrace. Logan gave her a kiss before releasing her. 

"Morning, sweetheart." He greeted. 

   Laura crawled across the bed and ripped the blanket back away from Caliban. He knew that she would and had prepared. He quickly scooped her up and held her high above him before allowing his arms to collapse under her weight and squeezing her tightly, making her screech and laugh. 

"Good morning, my little lady." 

   They made their way down the wooden ladder into the sitting room. Laura bounced into the kitchen happily and poured herself a bowl of cereal. Logan started the coffee pot and Caliban dug into the fridge. 

   They always allowed Charles to sleep in whenever he was able. He had trouble sleeping at times these days. The goal was to have breakfast made and his medications sorted before he awoke. 

   Logan and Caliban both began their morning routine; break open some eggs, pop bread into the toaster, throw sausages in a pan, brew the coffee. By now they had learned to work with and around the other. Over time this well orchestrated routine had become second nature. 

   Laura loved watching their fluid motions. It seemed that whether it was grabbing the mugs from the cupboard or turning the sausages, her fathers always managed to sneak in some subconscious show of affection as they moved. A brief brushing of fingers on an arm, a kiss to the forehead, a split second nuzzle. 

   Upon first seeing this behavior, it was curious to Laura. She knew nothing of love and affection. Logan didn't act that way toward Charles, nor did Caliban, yet she knew they loved him. They were affectionate toward her, but it was a different kind of love than the one they shared. 

   As foreign as it seemed, the young girl silently hoped that one day she'd find someone that she could cuddle up to while making coffee or mopping the floors. Someone who would look at her the way they looked at each other. 

"I'm going to go wake Charles now." Caliban raised a loaded tray to bring to Charles' room. 

   Logan sat with Laura, both eating silently. He offered her a sausage and she curled up her nose. Not a chance. Not when there were Lucky Charms to be had.

"Your loss, kid." He shoved the entire thing in his mouth. 

   Caliban entered Charles' room and set his tray on his table. He took a small paper cup with a various content of pills and the glass of orange juice in hand. He then turned on the bedside lamp. 

"Good morning, Charles. Time to get up."

   The old man's lids fluttered and he yawned. He took the glass and medication offered to him and began to consume each pill one by one. Caliban pulled the table over Charles' lap. 

"Here you are. Scrambled, wheat, blackberry preserves not jelly, and yes the coffee is coming." Caliban answered before Charles could ask. 

   Charles smiled, "You know me quite well, don't you?" 

"I should by now, shouldn't I?" He shrugged. "Logan will be in in a moment. Enjoy." 

   With an amused chuckle, Charles started on his breakfast. Caliban walked back out into the kitchen and took his seat. Laura jumped up and made to run off but was stopped by Logan. 

"Forgettin' something little missy?" 

   Laura stared at him for a moment, then realized she had forgotten her bowl. She picked it up and set it in the sink. Laura then gave each man a hug and set off toward Charles' room. 

   Logan shook his head and gave a crooked grin. He finished his plate and set it in the sink, then turned to get Charles his coffee. He took a newspaper with him and retreated into the room to read Charles the news. 

   That morning was relaxing and quiet. Logan didn't have to go in to work and Charles was having a good day. It was the perfect day for what was in store. 

"Laura, time to get dressed for the day. We gotta get moving pretty quick." Logan set the newspaper down so he could help Charles get ready. 

There was a knock at the door and without waiting for an answer, it swung open. Victor Creed made his way through the living room. Laura rushed over and jumped into his arms. 

"Morning there sunshine!" He smiled a sharp fanged grin at her. 

"Good morning, tio!" She squealed. 

Laura then wiggled free and ran to her bedroom to dress. Victor set himself on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table. Without looking, Caliban immediately scolded him. 

"Boots off the table, Victor!" 

"How the hell do you do that?" He mused, removing his feet from the table. 

"You're just like your brother; predictable." Caliban stood in the doorway now. "Have you eaten yet, or did you mistake us for a diner again?"

"I'll have the special and-"

"Black coffee. Coming right up." Caliban rolled his eyes and disappeared right back into the kitchen. 

He had an inkling that Victor would eat here again and, as usual, prepared. He set out a plate and coffee for his soon-to-be brother in-law. Victor made his way into the kitchen and had a seat. 

"Why thank you, sir." He mockingly mimicked an English accent, quite poorly. 

"Why do I put up with you?" Caliban shook his head.

"Because you love me and you know it. Gotta admit, I'm the better looking one." Victor mumbled between bites. 

"Hardly. But, if it's any consolation, you are ten times more annoying." 

Logan wheeled Charles out just as Laura stepped out of her room. Caliban went upstairs to dress. Logan joined him shortly. When they came back down everyone was ready and waiting.

"Ok. Everyone get in the van." Logan ordered.

"Where are we going?" Laura asked. 

"Road trip." Logan said flatly. 

Victor helped Charles get settled in the passenger's back seat and packed the wheelchair in the back. He climbed in and Laura followed. Once everyone got in, Laura repeated her question. 

"But where are we going?"

Logan handed Caliban the amusement park tickets. He quickly shoved them into the glove box for safe keeping. Logan started the car and they drove off. 

"You'll see when we get there." He smiled.


End file.
